


Jack's nightmare

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: Jack has a bad dream, Katherine comforts him
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Jack's nightmare

_ “KELLY.”  _

_ “What?” _

_ “Did you just-” _

_ “Did I just talk back? Yes I did.” _

_ “Jack.” _

_ “Thats a good name ain’t it?” _

_ The man reached for the twelve year old, getting good grip on him and dragging him out of the room.  _

_ “Fancy! Didja do something new here?” Jack smirked.  _

_ “No-” _

_ “Got a new smell ta it though.” _

_ “Does it?” _

_ “Mhm, this place absolutely reeks of the humiliation you musta felt when I snuck right outta this room last time.” He looked at the man with a grin. _

_ “And yet you’re back, knowing this time will be worse than last. _

_ “I dunno. I’s still gettin out.” He shrugged. The man rolled his eyes. _

_ “You know the drill Kelly. Get your shirt off.” _

_ “Oh gettin right the shirt comin off ain’t we? Coulda taken me out fer dinner ya know?” _

_ “KELLY.” _

_ “Alright fine.” He rolled his eyes, taking his shirt off. He watched the man take off his belt.  _

_ “Bend over my desk, Kelly.” He said. Jack did what he was told. Then the counting after each lash.  _

_ One. _

_ Two.  _

_ He took his mind off of the pain.  _

_ Three. _

_ Four. _

_ Santa Fe, he could go to Santa Fe. _

_ Five. _

_ Six. _

_ He could bring Crutchie and Race with him. _

_ Seven. _

_ Eight.  _

_ He could take ALL the boys with him and ride horses.  _

_ Nine. _

_ It would be clean, green and pretty. _

_ Ten. _

_ They could work the land. _

_ Eleven. _

_ They could chase the sun. _

_ Twelve.  _

_ They could swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun. _

_ Thirteen. _

_ He could plant crops and split rails. _

_ Fourteen. _

_ He could take Sundays off and be with his friends, his family. _

_ Fifteen.  _

_ He yelped despite trying his hardest not to. _

_ “Finally.” The man said placing the belt in front of Jack. “Sit.” He said. Jack pulled himself up and sat on the desk.  _

_ “You’re horrible Kelly.” _

_ “That's kinda my goal Spida...” _

_ “Look at me.” He said. Jack obeyed. “With the attitude you have, with the LIFE you have, you’ll be forever alone Kelly. No girl will ever fall for you. A street rat with a big ego. You will never have your own family besides those other filthy rats.” He said Snyder knew Jack, he knew physical pain would just make Jack regret talking, being verbaal is what makes him stop, all he wants is to grow up, get married and have his own children.  _

_ “Y...Yes sir.” _

_ “Say it Kelly.” _

_ “I will never have my own family besides my boys. No girl will like me with my big ego. I will be forever alone sir.”  _

_ “Good. Now get up and bend over, lets try again.” He said grabbing the belt _

_ “Yes sir.” _

_ One.  _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

_ Four. _

_ Five. _

“Jack… Jack baby wake up.” He heard a soft gentle voice, Katherine. His Katherine. 

“Hi… Hey angel I’s sorry…”

“Don’t be, you had a nightmare, it's okay.”

“But I woke up the prettiest person on the planet.”

“It’s okay Jack. I promise. What were you dreaming about? Snyder again?”

“Yeah… the refuge, I was… twelve I think?”

“A strong twelve year old.” 

“Shh you’s cute.” He grinned. 

“What did he do?”

“Belt… fifteen times, I was askin fer it.”

“Jack no matter what you were doing no one deserves that”   
“I know…. But I was bein’ a wind up. Kept talkin’ back n’ everythin’ so… belt.”

“Is that all?”

“Nah… then he sat me down and told me I ain’t ever gettin’ married cause I won’t find someone… cause my egos big and I’s a street rat. He made me say it too Ace… he made me say I won’t have a family. He did it a lot… He said it and made me repeat it all the time and… I didn’t like it.”

“Hey,” she softly kissed him. The world felt like it stopped for a moment. “I love you Jack Kelly, you proved him wrong. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m in love with you.” She said. He smiled. 

“I love you too Katherine Kelly, so much. I’m so in love with you.” 

“And Jack.” She brought his hand to her stomach. “You are going to be the best father in the world, You’re married, you’re going to be a father soon, you proved him wrong twice. Don’t listen to him.” His pregnant wife smiled. He couldn't help but return the smile, followed by a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you so much Katherine. You gave me something to believe in and that won’t ever stop.”

“You’re so cute. Go back to sleep Jack, I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, then kissed her stomach. “And I love you our perfect beautiful baby, mama and papa can’t wait to meet you, Michael Joseph Kelly.” He smirked.

“You still don’t know if it’ll be a boy.”

“So then we name our daughter Michael Joseph Kelly,” He said, getting a laugh out of her. “Naming the baby afta our fathas was a pretty good idea.”

“It was, you do have amazing ideas Jack.”

“I know, but my best idea was askin you ta marry me.”

“And mine was saying yes.”

“Fer sure?”

“For sure.” She snuggled against him. He kissed the top of her head and fell back asleep. No more bad dreams, just happy thoughts of him, his wife and their future son or daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! its been a minute again lol, im still working on my other story dont worry,,, im just moving slow,,,
> 
> heres sore Jack and Katherine fluff in the meantime!! I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
